Life on Shuffle
by AcidFire101
Summary: Various snippets dealing with both Autobots and Decepticons as my ipod spits out random songs. G1 cartoon universe.


Disclaimer: I don't own TF.

**Chapter 1: Life of Shuffle (aka that music meme I've seen floating around)**

**Graduation (Friends Forever)- Vitamin C**

Spike looked at his best friend as Chip's parents packed the remaining remnants of his childhood home into their car, getting ready for the move.

"So I guess this is it…" Chip murmured as an awkward silence followed.

"Yeah" Spike answered. Chip gave his best friend a smile.

"Hey just, because I'm going off to another country for college doesn't mean we can't still be friends"

Spike smiled back, "Yeah your right".

The boys shook and gave each other a hug before Chip's dad came to wheel him to the car.

"Bye, Spike" Chip called out the window, as his car drove off. Spike waved and continued to do so, until the vehicle was nothing, but a speck in the distance.

**Don't tell me- Avril Lavigne**

Skywarp gave the disheartened femme a small smirk. Sure she was a good fling, but he knew he wasn't the type to be in a permanent relationship and settle down and start a family. A pity the poor femme disillusioned herself into thinking he was.

"Let's face even if I did want to stick with you, I just can't raise sparklings"

**Crash- Gwen Stefani**

Drag Strip glared at his partner, "Took you long enough to get here"

"Patience is a virtue" she sang in a singsong voice.

He growled, "Whatever just shut and kiss me"

Drag Strip then pulled her to himself as their lips smashed together.

**Cassie- Flyleaf**

(Pre- Earth)

Starscream smirked at the shivering autobot before him, "So much for loyalty, your leader left you here to die, who's going to save you now?"

The autobot tried to glare at him as he stuttered, "H-h-he didn't have any other choice, and it was me or the entire squad. He made the right choice, and at least, because o-o-of that they can live to fight another day against you Deceptiscum"

The seeker narrowed his optics, "The decepticons are nearly about to take over Cybertron, and you still believe in the fact that your side can still win this war?"

The autobot mustered up all his confidence and responded quickly knowing that his answer would be his last word, "Yes"

Starscream scoffed, before raising his weapon and pulling the trigger.

**My Girls Ex- Boyfriend- Relient K**

Powerglide was glad that Moonracer's old boyfriend broke up with her. It was, because of him that he met the amazing femme that he could call his girlfriend today.

He supposed he should feel sorry for the poor mech, after all he never got to truly know about how great she was until she found Powerglide.

**Real World- Matchbox 20**

Fireflight drifted off into his own world as he flew with his brothers. Everything was just so fascinating he never understood why others always found his habit annoying. It wasn't as if he could help it, and that man in those human comics, wearing blue and red tights was so interesting…

"Flight look out!"

Silverbolt's warning was heard too late though, as Fireflight proceeded to crash into Slingshot.

**Here we go again- Paramore**

Dead End looked at the receding figure in the distance. The decepticon's company had been well appreaciated, especially after a tiring day with his brothers at each others throats.

After their first meeting, on all the routine supply shipments through the space bridge, she came with them and always provided him with suitable company, although he always expected her to be maimed by some hostile alien force or get killed in an attack on Cybertron, because in the end Dead End knew they were all doomed.

That was mostly the reason why in the long run, while he enjoyed her visits, whenever she left he couldn't say he was unhappy to see her go.

**Long Way to Happy- Pink**

Tragedy follows war like a puppy dog. It was something bound to happen to both sides no matter what they tried to do stop it.

Friends lost, homes destroyed, in the end war was nothing, but sadness resulting from all the pointless fighting between both factions.

In layman terms, for both Autobots and Decepticons alike, it was going to be a long time before happiness settled back in.

**It's all Over- Three days Grace**

Thundercracker always sighed as he chased after Skywarp. Over and over he had to follow through his friend as he continued to get himself into trouble, he always knew Skywarp was going to reach a roadblock one day and he would be relieved when that day came and his friend finally stopped.

This, however, was not how he had wanted the roadblock to look like, he thought as he cradled his friend's lifeless husk in his arms. Skywarp was finally finished and Thundercracker was farthest from relief.

**With Me- Sum 41**

Elita was everything to Optimus. It practically killed him when he thought she had died on Cybertron and he was delighted when he found out she was alive. They were everything to each other.

That was why he stayed with her the entire time in the med bay after she got injured during a decepticon raid. Because where they both belonged currently, they knew, was with each other. Both wished the moment could last forever, before they went back to all the fighting, but even if it couldn't last they would always hold that and all their moments together in their sparks.

**The End.**

I've only watched a few episodes, and I got some of the information from info websites and other people, so please forgive me if I did characterize the people a little off. Any helpful comments about my grammar or to help improve my writing in general would be appreaciated. I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
